Happy Daze
Lucy Loud was the most gloomy of the Loud Kids. Always embracing the macabre and reciting poetry that brings sadness and misery. "Of all the times that I may see '' I look upon the standing tree To which I know it will remain Forced to root in place and feel earth's pain"'' That was the kind of stuff that always got her siblings a little uncomfortable whenever she would recite them. "Now I don't think I wanna go on the swing anymore," said Lola. "And I think I should talk to Charles about going back to the newspaper," said Lana. "Was it something I said?" Lucy asked. Another thing that would often get on the kids' nerves is that she has the uncanny ability to appear from out of nowhere and startle them. One day, Lincoln and Luan were having a little prank war and getting ready to strike each other down. "I'm gonna get you yet, Lincoln," said Luan. "Hey, Luan," said Lucy. Luan jumped with a fright and Lincoln squirted her with his seltzer bottle. "I did it! I beat Luan at the prank war!" Lincoln cheered. "Hey, that's not fair! Lucy startled me! I call a do-over!" Luan insisted. "Sorry. Anything goes, remember?" Lincoln brought up. "Why do you always do that?" Luan asked her goth sister. "It's...I don't know why," said Lucy. Lucy looked on at her siblings who she loved, but she did seem a little upset about her style sometimes. "I didn't wanna go on the swing after her poem," said Lola. "Now Charles is peeing right on the sports pages," said Lana. "What? Why there?" Lynn asked. "Now I guess they're the new yellow pages!" Luan punned. "Get it? But anyway, she stripped me of my title." "I was practicing for a big show, and then BAM! Bats come swarming by and blinding me with my guitar strings busting," Luna ranted. "Lucy literally can be a bit of a pain at times," said Lori. "Sometimes, I wish she wouldn't be so depressed," said Lincoln. Lucy could hear all of that. "They don't like the way I act. Being a lover of the macabre is what makes me special. It helps me stand out from the family a little bit. But I guess I can admit that I have gotten rather carried away with this. But you know? Even I need a break from the darkness every now and then," Lucy explained to the viewers. She looked in the mirror and said, "And maybe...it'll be a permanent break." With that, it was time for her to make a change. When Lynn went to bed, she was ready to try something different. The next morning, Lynn woke up to see that the room was given a rainbow colored paint job. "What the heck happened to the wall?" she asked. "Do you like it?" a chipper voice asked. Lynn turned around and saw a little girl with hazel colored hair with the bangs spread apart, a white tanktop with a star in sets of blue and pink, blue shorts, knee high rainbow socks and hot pink shoes. "Good morning, Lynn!" said the little girl. Lynn grabbed her by the shirt collar and asked dangerously, "Who are you and what have you done with Lucy?" "Silly willy. I am Lucy!" she insisted. "Prove it." "You always carry around a trading card of your favorite members of your favorite teams as a good luck charm. Todd Gurley for the LA Rams, Dominic Roussel for the Anaheim Ducks, and Andre Drummond for the Detroit Pistons." Lynn then gasped in shock. "Lucy? Is that you?" she asked. "That's what I was saying," said Lucy. All of Lucy's gloomy goth stuff was stored away in the attic and showed it to Lynn. "Here it is. All my icky goth lifestyle and materials put right up here where it belongs," said Lucy. "You...really aren't a goth anymore?" Lynn asked. "Nope. From now on, the Loud House is gonna see a new Lucy. One so happy, so carefree, so uplifting that she'll never be a burned to her siblings ever again," said Lucy. "Now, how about a hug?" Lucy gave Lynn a big hug and Lynn had no idea what to make of this. "Am I dreaming or something?" she asked the viewers. The rest of the kids couldn't believe their eyes upon seeing this sudden change in the sister that came after Lincoln. "I'm just so happy to be with everyone today. I couldn't possibly want to jump out and scare you," said Lucy. "Lucy? Are you feeling alright?" Lincoln asked. "This isn't you," said Lori. "It is now. And I even have a poem to prove it," said Lucy. "Well, she still has some poetry in her," said Lana. Lucy then recited her poem. "To all my sisters and my brother ''' The ones I love more than any other I no longer am a gloomy fart Now I have had a change of heart My spookiness caused too much strife Now I see a new way of life Just like the sky so blue and vast I move on from my spooky past There are many smiles I want to bring So many it makes my heart sing I never felt so good before And I will stay this way forevermore"' "Well? What did you think?" she asked them. The others couldn't believe what she just recited. And Lori's jaw dropped a little delayed from that. "So, you really don't wanna be a goth anymore?" Luna asked. "Not if it means scaring you and making you guys sad. I used to love the macabre and the darkness, but I decided to retire for that so I can be as happy as rainbows!" Lucy explained. Lola was also disturbed by this. "I don't know if I'm gonna like the new Lucy," said Lola. Lily was playing with her rattle and then Lucy came by and started shaking a rattle she used to have when she was a baby. "Look at this, Lucy. We can shake our rattles and roll around," said Lucy. Lily liked the sound of that and they shook away. Lily seemed to like this new Lucy a lot. Lori was taking a few selfies on her phone and wanted to see which one of these would be best to text to Bobby. On the last one, Lucy was hugging Lori's middle part of her body. "Lucy? What are you doing here?" Lori asked. "You know my room is off limits unless Leni and I invite you in!" "I'm sorry. But I just wanna say that the one with the bang over your right eye would be the best selfie to text Bobby," said Lucy. "Hmm..." Lori tried it and her response was Bobby giving her lots of hearts and XO's. "You're right! Thanks, Lucy!" "Happy to help. I'm always happy," said Lucy. She also modeled for Leni with a new summer wardrobe. It was like she was going as an princess of Japan. "You make some of the nicest clothes, Leni. I want to wear some of those when we're done," said Lucy. "Ooh! Fashion show!" Leni squealed. The two of them played fashion show together and Leni even had some of her outfits that she loves wearing in Lucy's size. Even a special rainbow colored version of her special driving outfit. "This is so much fun. I never got a chance to do this with the others," said Leni. "I'm glad we could share this moment," said Lucy. Lynn was shooting some hoops outside with her hoop over the garage door. "Ah, nothing beats a few free throws after waking up to a new face that is from an old face," said Lynn. Just then, Lucy was right behind her. "Hi, roommate!" she exclaimed startling her sports sister. This caused her to miss the basket and have the ball bounce off her head. "Ow! Lucy!" Lynn groaned. "Do you wanna play HORSE? Only instead of losing by spelling "HORSE", we win?" Lucy asked. "That's not how you play the game, and you know it. You just said it," said Lynn. "But I want to play with you and I want to do it in a fun new way," said Lucy. "I think you're spending too much time out of your room." "Not enough with you." Lucy hugged Lynn again and Lynn just slightly pulled her off. "Why don't you go spread some joy to Lincoln?" she suggested. "That's a great idea!" said Lucy. She rushed off to Lincoln. "Finally, a little moment's peace from that sweetheart of doom," said Lynn. Lincoln was reading the latest issue of Shovel Knight in his underwear in his room. "That's it, Shovel Knight! Reflect the sinister warlock's magic back at him! That's the way to do it!" said Lincoln. "Hi, Lincoln!" Lucy said startling him. "Reading comics in your undies, huh? I'll join you!" She took out a new Princess Pony book and stripped down to her bra and panties which had hearts all over them. "Uh...Lucy...you didn't have to do it. That's usually my thing," said Lincoln. "But I see how comfy it is. And I love Princess Pony more than ever now that I don't have to hide it," Lucy insisted. "You didn't tell our sisters about you reading it thus defeating my whole ambition on sacrificing my chances of going to the convention, did you?" Lincoln asked. Lori then came in the door and said, "Sorry about the teasing, Lincoln. We should have believed you about the toilet." Lincoln couldn't believe it. "You did!" he gasped. "I wanted to let them know the truth," said Lucy. "OH, COME ON!" Lincoln griped. Lola and Lucy were having a tea party together. "Ooh. A hint of jasmine. I like that very much," said Lucy. "Only the best for a special guest. I was a little worried about this at first, but I think you're definitely a lot of fun like this, Lucy," said Lola. "Oh, thank you, Lola. I would do anything to make my little sister happy," said Lucy. "Happy enough to meet...MUDZILLA?" Lana asked bursting through the door. "Oh no, Lucy! It's Mudzilla!" said Lola. She giggled as she ran around. "I'm gonna get you!" said Lana. "How about you give me some of that mud, Lana? It looks nice and squishy," Lucy requested. Lana splattered some of it on Lucy's face and Lucy gave it to Lola's face. "A little mud mask to help with your face to make it extra pretty," said Lucy. "We should have a mudbath," said Lana. "I like the sound of that," said Lucy. They all went out back and basked in a big mudbath. "I can't believe I'm seeing that," said Lynn. "Me neither," said Lincoln. Lucy was even practicing to be a new ventriloquist dummy for Luan. "So, Lulu, why is the state of Ohio different?" Luan asked. "Because it's high in the middle and round at both ends. Oh-High-Oh," Lucy answered. "And speaking of spelling, why do some words come out spelled one way put pronounced the other?" Luan asked. "Shouldn't be spelled "Whensday" instead of "Wed-Ness-Day?" Lucy asked. They both laughed together. "Oh, you are so funny, Lucy," said Luan. "Well, you're the one in control here," said Lucy. They just had a lot of fun with their little act. It helped Luan's site's rates go up even higher. Luna was trying out a new beat, but she thought, "There's something missing." She was trying to find out what, but then she heard some keyboard sounds and saw that Lucy was playing on the keytar. "Hey, Luna! Wanna jam? And I don't mean like what you put on bread. Luan taught me that one," Lucy requested. "Play that again," said Luna. Lucy played the same notes and Luna followed along with it. They started rocking together. "That's it! That's the beat I'm looking for! Wow! You rock, Luce!" said Luna. "I do? Thanks!" Lucy thanked. They continued rocking out together. Lisa was in the middle of a new experiment and wanted to test it on Lucy. "Ooh! What are we doing today?" Lucy asked. "We are going to see if there is a chance to covert darkness into light amplification devices to lower the light pollution of the world," said Lisa. She tried to do that, but it didn't seem that Lucy, being a good test subject, could really help. It just brought in so much light, it fired off like a beam through the roof. "That's not it," said Lisa. "The problem is...you are far too positively charged and overly optimistic." "That's how it is with the new Lucy!" said Lucy. "Why did I ask her?" Lisa sighed realizing how dumb this idea was. At dinnertime, over at the kiddie table, Lincoln and his younger sisters were all having macaroni and cheese tonight. Lucy then got a container of sprinkles and poured some on her noodles. "Yummy! Macaroni and cheese with sprinkles!" she cheered as she ate it. "Uh...Lucy...sprinkles don't go on macaroni and cheese," said Lincoln. "They do now, Lincoln!" said Lucy. She poured some on everyone's plates. "Sprinkles for everybody!" she cheered. The twins and Lily liked it, but Lincoln and Lisa were less than impressed...and that's putting it mildly. "Who else wants sprinkles on their food?" Lucy asked. She poured some on the older sisters' steak tartare and they took a bite and liked it a lot. Well, except Lynn. "Mmm! The sprinkles give it a kick!" said Luna. "It gets in the way of my protein intake," said Lynn. "Thank you, Lucy!" the other older sisters thanked. "You're welcome!" Lucy giggled. "Ugh..." Lynn groaned. The other sisters were having a lot of fun with Lucy for the past few days, but Lincoln, Lisa, and Lynn were not that thrilled about it. Lynn grabbed her bedspread and pillow and knocked on Lincoln's door. "Yeah?" he asked. He then gasped in horror as to what Lynn was just about to say. "Uh...Lincoln? Would it be okay if I bunked with you again? I just have to get out of that room," Lynn asked desperately. "Oh, no! Not after the last time you bunked with me!" Lincoln denied. See the episode "Space Invader" for details. "But I have to get away from the new Lucy! I never thought I'd say this, but I want the old Lucy back!" said Lynn. "I know. She even did something that I wish she hadn't," said Lincoln. "And my experiment will not be complete if we do not revert her to her previous macabre worshiping lifestyle," Lisa agreed as she cake out. "Well, you know what we have to do," said Lincoln. "We're gonna have to get her to see the light. Or rather, the darkness," said Lynn. They all had a plan to get the old Lucy back. The next day, Lucy woke up and shook her sister wide awake. "Come on, Lynn! Rise and shine! It's a beautiful day out!" said Lucy. "Yeah. And I was wondering. How about we all go for a fun outing today? You, me, Lincoln, and Lisa..." Lynn suggested. "Ooh! Sounds fun! I'll get them and the others!" said Lucy. As she zipped by, Lynn had some plotting motions in her hand. "Yeah. Wait till you see what we have in store for you," she snickered. Lori got everyone into the van and Lucy got to ride shotgun. "Yay! I get to ride shotgun!" she cheered. "Aw. I wanted Lucy to sit with me," Leni sighed. "I want her with me next!" said Luna. "She and I are gonna get along just fine," said Lori. "So, where are we going first?" Lana asked. "Lincoln and Lynn said that we should go to a nice little place deep in the woods," said Lucy. "I know just what we could do that for." Inside the spot in the woods, there seemed to be a lot of deforestation. A lot of trees were gone and there didn't seem to be any woodland critters about. "Oh, would you look at that? This spot has been chopped down and there are no animals in sight. Mankind has hurt Mother Nature's bounty and left the critters forlorn and without homes. Doesn't that tug at your heartstrings?" Lincoln asked. "No no no, Lincoln. You know what I say. "'When you're losing and not winning ' Remember, every ending's a new beginning!'" I know just what to do," said Lucy.' She then got out some kites with everyone's favorite things as designs. "We can fly kites in this open area! The animals will find new places to call their own while we have fun," said Lucy. "That's great, Lucy!" said Lori. The sisters who opened up to the new Lucy were flying kites together. "Okay, that didn't work," said Lincoln. "Hey, Lincoln! Could you hold onto this? Lucy wants us to have a picnic and I want some lemonade," said Leni. She gave Lincoln her kite and he was carried off by it right into a beehive where the bees stung him really hard. After their little picnic, they all headed to the animal shelter where lots of cats and dogs were kept inside cages. "Look at this! Felis Catus and Canis Lupus Familaris isolated from their own environments and forced into confined spaces of pure steel barrings! It only brings nothing but sorrowful salted liquid deposits to my ocular organs!" Lisa lamented. "Oh, poor kitties and puppies. Well now..."'When you see a sight you cannot stand ' Make sure everyone can lend a hand.'" Lucy recited.' She then opened up an animal adoption events and all the puppies and kitties found new homes in all of Michigan in no time. "Thank you, kind girl, for giving those animals such wonderful homes," said the shelter owner. "You're welcome," said Lucy. "You gotta be kidding me," said Lincoln. "More like ''kitten you," said Luan, holding up a kitten she adopted. They then stopped at the Royal Woods cemetery. "The cemetery. The great equalizer. All come and go for this is the inevitability that awaits us all. Such is the futility of life," Lynn lamented. "Oh man," Lincoln groaned. "I feel sick," said Lisa. "When things are gloomy and not going your way ''' Just think of bright colors, and that will make your day" Lucy recited. She then painted all the tombstones bright colors and gave flowers to all the graves.' "This isn't working at all!" Lynn groaned. "Of course not. She's happy the way she is," said Lori. "Come on, bro and sisses. This new Lucy's awesome!" said Luna. "Maybe for you, but for us, she's so unbearable!" said Lynn. "If I have to go through one more Hug-A-Thon with her, I'm gonna lose it!" Lincoln panicked. "Did someone say Hug-A-Thon?" Lucy asked. She then grabbed Lincoln and squeezed him real tight. "Sorry, Lincoln, but this is how it is now," said Lori. Lincoln sighed and asked Lynn, "So...you wanna move in this time for real?" So, it seems that Lincoln, Lisa, and Lynn had failed to turn Lucy back to her old ways. "I was thinking tonight we could all play a nice little board game together, and then we could all sit together and talk about our days," said Lucy. "That sounds fun," said Luna. "No it doesn't," said Lynn. "I wanna talk about my day with Lucy," said Lola. "Me too!" Luan agreed. "We all do," said Lori. Just as they were approaching the house, they noticed that beam of light from Lisa's failed experiment was expanding. "Oh no! That beam of light has expanded! At this rate, it will created a White Hole!" she realized. "A white hole?" Lincoln asked. "It's like a Black Hole, only it pushes things away instead of pulling them in," said Lisa. "And at this rate, ti will cause the entire house, nay, the entire neighborhood to be pulled off and lost forever!" said Lisa. The kids all rushed in. "But what about our family togetherness?" Lucy asked. "We won't be together anymore if we don't stop that thing!" said Lynn. The others tried to stop it, but it seemed that it was too bright for them. They just couldn't get close enough. "I guess this is it!" said Leni. "I'm gonna miss you guys!" said Lori. "We'll miss you, too, Lor!" said Luna. Lucy looked on at the haplessness of her family. "'I looked upon and saw with my eyes ' My own siblings stuck in a shine of demise Seeing our home now under attack I know not that I must go back'" she recited.' She then went up to her room, painted the walls back to a darkish gray, dyed her hair black, put on her gloomy wardrobe from before, made her skin pale, and put her bangs right over her eyes. "This is for my siblings," she said. She marched right into Lisa and Lily's room, got into the light darkness conversion machine, and brought out her inner darkness to cause the White Hole to suddenly dissipate and no longer shine on the house. The kids all fell down to the floor and saw that they were alive. "We're alive!" Lincoln cheered. "Thank goodness," Lori sighed relieved. "But how?" the twins asked. "I think I can see how," said Lynn. "Hey..." said Lucy. She was definitely back. "Lucy! You're back to normal!" said Lincoln. "Yeah. Back to normal," Leni sighed disappointed. "I realized that the only thing that would make me rally unhappy and gloomy was losing you guys to the White Hole. And I couldn't let that happen. So, I think I'm done with that happiness period of mine," said Lucy. "Boy are we relieved," said Lynn. "Welcome back, Lucy," said Lincoln. They all rushed up and gave Lucy a hug. "Okay, you can let go now. Hug-A-Thon's over," said Lucy. They broke apart from her. "So, why were you even going through that happy episode in the first place?" Leni asked. "I heard you all talk about how you were getting tired of me acting like this, so I just thought it would only be fitting to be someone new," said Lucy. "Aw, Lucy. Sure, that new you was a lot of fun, but we wouldn't force you to change," said Lori. "But a little break from it was nice. Still, you shouldn't have to let others dictate what you are," said Luna. "Just be yourself," said Lincoln. "The most overdone moral...and I like it," said Lucy. "So, you ready to take care of some unfinished business?" Lynn asked. "You know it," said Lucy. So, Lucy got all her macabre stuff out of the attic and back into her room. "Yeah. Glad to see you haven't changed a bit, Luce," said Lynn. "I"m just glad to be who I am. And I'm comfortable with it," said Lucy. She stepped out of her room and smiled at things being back to the way they are. She was back to her goth lifestyle and knew it was who she was and it helped more than her happy phase. "Well, it looks like my happy days are over. At least, the ones where I was creepily happy. But seeing my family safe and sound and showing comfort to who I am puts a smile on my face. And that's what matters most," Lucy explained to the viewers. Little did she know that her siblings had all crept up behind her. "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" they surprised her. "WAH!" Lucy yelped being startled by her siblings. At that moment, she knew how they felt when she did that to them. '''THE END' Category:Episodes